Użytkownik:Vengir/Transkrypt
:Rarity: Och! Co za cudowny dzień! Cudowny, prawda? :Applejack: siorbie :Spike: Twi… light! Ja… mam… Zaczekaj. Ech, uch! beka. :Twilight Sparkle: Droga Twilight. Mam nadzieję, że cieszysz się tak samo jak ja na nadchodzący ślub w Canterlocie. sapie Ślub? Będę miała przyjemność poprowadzić ceremonię. Mam nadzieję, że zechcecie pomóc w przygotowaniach do tej wspaniałej uroczystości. Fluttershy, chciałabym prosić ciebie i twój chór o oprawę muzyczną. :Fluttershy: Wielkie nieba! Co za zaszczyt! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, jesteś najodpowiedniejszą osobą, aby zająć się przyjęciem. :Pinkie Pie: Hip, hip, hura! :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, ciebie chcę prosić o przygotowanie cateringu. :Applejack: Czuję się dumna jak paw! :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash-'' :'Rainbow Dash': ziewa :'Twilight Sparkle': ''…byłabym bardzo wdzięczna, gdybyś przygotowała Ponaddźwiękowe Bum, jako prezent dla pary młodej. :Rainbow Dash: Tak! :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, będziesz odpowiedzialna za zaprojektowanie strojów dla druhen i panny młodej. :Rarity: Księżniczka Celestia chce żebym… stroje ślubne? Ja? Na wesele w Canterlocie? ze szczęścia :Twilight Sparkle: I w końcu ty, Twilight, ty otrzymasz najbardziej odpowiedzialną rolę: Dopilnujesz, by wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Do zobaczenia już wkrótce. Wasza, Księżniczka Celestia Ale… Ja nic nie rozumiem. Kto się pobiera? :Spike: O, tak! Ee, zdaje się, że najpierw powinienem dać wam to. :Twilight Sparkle: Księżniczka Celestia ma zaszczyt zaprosić na ślub Księżniczki Mi Amory Cadenzy i… sapie Mojego brata! :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia :Lektor: Ślub w Canterlocie, część 1 :Applejack: Twój brat bierze ślub?! Gratuluję, Twilight; to świetna wiadomość! :Twilight Sparkle: Tak, świetna. Właśnie dostałam zaproszenie na ślub brata, lecz nie od niego, ale od kartki papieru. Dzięki, Shining Armor. No naprawdę! Nie mógł sam mi tego powiedzieć? [udaje Shining Armora] Hej, Twilight, muszę ci coś powiedzieć: Podjąłem bardzo ważną decyzję, która wszystko zmieni. O, nieważne. Dowiesz się o wszystkim, kiedy dostaniesz zaproszenie. normalnie Księżniczka Mi Amore Cadenza? Kto to w ogóle jest?! prycha :Fluttershy: E, Twilight? Nic ci nie jest? :Twilight Sparkle: Wybaczcie. Po prosta Shining Armor i ja zawsze byliśmy blisko. Jest moim NPNZ! :pauza :Twilight Sparkle: Najlepszym Przyjacielem Na Zawsze. :Reszta: Aaa! :Twilight Sparkle: Zanim tu trafiłam i zrozumiałam czym jest przyjaźń, mój brat był jedynym kucykiem, którego uważałam za przyjaciela. :Applejack: Jako jeden z twoich KPNZ… pauza Kucykowych Przyjaciół Na Zawsze. :Reszta: Aaach! :Applejack: Chcę ci powiedzieć, że twój brat wygląda na naprawdę porządnego gościa. :Twilight Sparkle: Bo on jest wyjątkowy. W końcu nie każdy może zostać kapitanem Straży Królewskiej. :Rarity: sapie Więc może uściślijmy: pomagamy w przygotowaniach do ślubu nie tylko księżniczki, ale też Kapitana Straży? :Twilight Sparkle: Na to wygląda. :Rarity: ze szczęścia :Reszta: rozmowy :Rainbow Dash: Ponaddźwiękowe Bum. Na weselu! Powtórz: „Najlepszy ślub na świecie”. :Pinkie Pie: oddech Najlepszy ślub na świecie! :Spike: Więc, wy pomagacie przy fantastycznym ślubie, za to ja będę organizował wieczór kawalerski! Mam tylko jedno pytanie: Co to takiego jest? :Rainbow Dash, ' Rarity', ' Pinkie Pie', ' Applejack' i ' Fluttershy': się :Applejack: Dlaczego znowu jesteś smutna? :Twilight Sparkle: Po prostu wciąż myślę o Shining Armorze. Odkąd zamieszkałam w Ponyville, widujemy się coraz rzadziej, a teraz kiedy zakłada nową rodzinę z tą Księżniczką Mi Amorą Ca–jakjejtam, w ogóle przestaniemy się widywać. :Applejack: Daj spokój, jesteś jego siostrą, on zawsze znajdzie dla ciebie czas. :Twilight Sparkle: Jakoś nie znalazł nawet czasu, żeby mi powiedzieć, że się żeni. :Rainbow Dash: Łoł, patrzcie ile straży! :Rarity: To pewnie niezbędne środki ostrożności. Królewski ślub przyciągnie wielu obcych. :Pinkie Pie: Aaapsi- jak trąbka :Rarity: No chodźcie, chodźcie! Mamy dużo pracy. :Applejack: A ty musisz pogratulować starszemu bratu. :Twilight Sparkle: Tak. Pogratulować. A potem powiedzieć mu co o nim myślę. :Twilight Sparkle: Mam panu coś do powiedzenia. :Shining Armor: Twily! Tęskniłem za tobą! Jak tam podróż? Czy- :Twilight Sparkle: Jak mogłeś nie powiedzieć mi osobiście, że się żenisz? W końcu chyba jesteśmy rodzeństwem! :Shining Armor: To nie moja wina. Księżniczka Celestia poprosiła o szczególne środki ostrożności. Nie widziałaś tych wszystkich strażników na dworcu? :Twilight Sparkle: Tak, bo zbliża się wielkie wesele, może już o tym słyszałeś? :Shining Armor: To nie ma nic wspólnego ze ślubem. Canterlotowi grozi wielkie niebezpieczeństwo. Jeszcze nie wiemy kto za tym stoi, ale Księżniczka Celestia poprosiła, żebym przygotował dodatkową ochronę. Zresztą, sama zobaczysz. :Shining Armor: wzdycha Odpowiedzialność zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa Canterlotowi spoczęła na moich barkach. Muszę stanąć na wysokości zadania. To teraz najważniejsze. :Twilight Sparkle: No dobrze, już kapuję. Masz bardzo ważne zadanie: chronisz królestwo dzięki mocy, którą tylko ty posiadasz. Jednak wciąż… nie mogę zrozumieć dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi o swoim ślubie. Czy przestałam już być dla ciebie ważna? :Shining Armor: Hej. Jesteś moją siostrzyczką. Oczywiście, że jesteś dla mnie ważna, ale zrozumiem jeśli nie zechcesz zostać pierwszą druhną. :Twilight Sparkle: Chcesz, żebym ja została pierwszą druhną? :Shining Armor: No… tak. :Twilight Sparkle: To będzie zaszczyt! pauza Ale wciąż jestem wściekła, że żenisz się z dziewczyną, której nawet nie znam. Gdzie ty poznałeś tę Księżniczkę Mi Amorę Cadenzę. :Shining Armor: Twily, Księżniczka Mi Amora Cadenza to Cadance. Twoja opiekunka. :Twilight Sparkle: Cadance? Czy to ta Cadance? Najlepsza opiekunka jaką kiedykolwiek miałam?! :Shining Armor: Ha, ty mi powiedz, to była twoja opiekunka. :Twilight Sparkle: O jejciu, o jejciu! Cadance jest najwspanialszą dziewczyną na świecie! Jest piękna, opiekuńcza, miła… :Młoda Twilight Sparkle: Jestem szczęściarą, że to ty się mną opiekujesz! :Młoda Cadance: To ja tu mam szczęście, Twilight. :Młoda Twilight Sparkle: Jesteś księżniczką, a ja jestem tylko zwykłym jednorożcem. :Młoda Cadance: Dla mnie nie jesteś tylko zwykłym jednorożcem. :Młoda Twilight i Młoda Cadance: Słonko wzeszło, wstawaj z biedronkami! Klaszcz w kopytka i ruszaj bioderkami! się :Wild Fire: Wybieram się do spa i koniec! :Lucky Clover: Nigdzie nie jedziesz! :Wild Fire: Jadę! Jadę! :Lucky Clover: Zapłaciłem już za trzy spa w tym tygodniu! :Wild Fire: Jadę! Jestem twoją dziewczyną i powinieneś o mnie dbać! :Lucky Clover i Wild Fire: się kłócić :Wild Fire: Kochanie, jesteś cudowny! :Twilight Sparkle: Niewiele jednorożców posiada dar roztaczania miłości. Ja znam tylko jedną! I ty się z nią żenisz! głosem Żenisz się z Cadance! Żenisz się z Cadance! :Księżniczka Mi Amora Cadenza: Mam nadzieję, że nie przeskodziłam wam w niczym ważnym. :Twilight Sparkle: Cadance! Słonko wzeszło, wstawaj z biedronkami! Klaszcz w kopytka i ruszaj bioderkami! :Księżniczka Mi Amora Cadenza: Co ty wyprawiasz? :Twilight Sparkle: Cadance, to ja, Twilight! :Księżniczka Mi Amora Cadenza: Aha. :Shining Armor: Muszę wracać do swoich zadań, ale Cadance z wami zostanie i przypilnuje przygotowań. Myślę, że mogę mówić w imieniu nas obojga. To wielkie szczęście, że tu jesteście, prawda? :Księżniczka Mi Amora Cadenza: Oczywiście. :Shining Armor: Cóż, możecie zaczynać. :country :Applejack: Tort, jest. Serducho, jest. Najlepsze na świecie babeczki jabłkowe… :Twilight Sparkle: Mmm. Są. :Spike: głosem Ja tak, a ty? głosem Ja też! całowania śmiech :Applejack: Cześć, księżniczko! :Księżniczka Mi Amora Cadenza: Proszę, mówcie mi Księżniczka Mi Amora Cadenza. :Applejack: Cześć, Księżniczko Mi Amoro Cadenzo. Przyszłaś spawdzić jadłospis na wielkie przyjęcie? :Księżniczka Mi Amora Cadenza: Owszem! :muzyka :Księżniczka Mi Amora Cadenza: Przepyszne! Szaleję za tym czymś. :Applejack: Super! Może weźmiesz kilka na drogę? Wiem jak to jest z pannami młodymi. Jesteście tak zajęte, że w ogóle zapominacie o jedzeniu. :Twilight Sparkle: sapie Czy, czy widziałaś co ona… :Twilight Sparkle: Och, szkoda, że nie widziałaś jak się zachowywała. Nie wiem kiedy się zmieniała, ale się zmieniła! Cadance „Proszę, mówcie mi Księżniczka Mi Amore Cadenza.” :Księżniczka Mi Amora Cadenza: Czy słyszałam tu swoje imię? :Rarity: Księżniczko! To dla mnie wielkie wyróżnienie brać udział w przygotowaniach do tak ważnej uroczystości. się śmieje :Księżniczka Mi Amora Cadenza: Aha. Moja sukienka gotowa? :Rarity: O, tak, jasne. Em, zaczęłam nad nią pracować jak tylko dostałam zlecenie i myślę, że będziesz bardzo zadowolona! :Księżniczka Mi Amora Cadenza: Liczyłam na więcej koralików i na dłuższy tren. :Rarity: O, tak, jasne. :Księżniczka Mi Amora Cadenza: A te powinny mieć inny kolor. :Twinkleshine: Myślę, że są piękne. :Minuette: Ja też! :Lyra Heartstrings: Cudowne. :Księżniczka Mi Amora Cadenza: Zrób je w innym kolorze. :Twilight Sparkle: Rety, raczej powinna się nazywać Księżniczka Niezadowolona. :Pinkie Pie: Już mówię, możemy w coś zagrać… kości potańczyć… :[polka z odcinka Rój stulecia] :Pinkie Pie: sapie Myślę, że to przyjęcie będzie idealne, a ty? :Księżniczka Mi Amora Cadenza: Idealne? Gdyby to było przyjęcie urodzinowe dla sześciolatki. :Pinkie Pie: sapie Dzięki! :Księżniczka Luna: Odpocznij, siostro. Teraz ja rozpocznę czuwanie. :Twilight Sparkle: Założę się, że wiem o czym myślicie! Cadance jest najgorszą panną młodą na świecie. :Spike: głosem Kto? Ja? :Applejack: Spike! To figurka na tort. :Spike: się śmieje :Rarity: Twilight, jak możesz tak mówić? Cadance to szlachetny klejnot! :Twilight Sparkle: Coś ty! Jest zbyt wymagająca! :Rarity: Oczywiście, że jest. Ma prawo oczekiwać wszystkiego, co najlepsze. :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, nie widziałaś? Najpierw powiedziała, że uwielbia twoje babeczki, a potem wyrzuciła je do śmieci. :Applejack: Ooo, pewnie po prostu nie chciała mi zrobić przykrości. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie, po prostu jest fałszywa i strasznie zakłamana! :Fluttershy: Podniosła głos na jednego z moich ptaszków. :Twilight Sparkle: Widzisz? Niemiła! :Fluttershy: Ale… on rzeczywiście fałszował. :fałszuje :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, zauważyłaś jak Cadance potraktowała- :Pinkie Pie i Spike: całowania, śmieją się :Twilight Sparkle: Nieważne. Rainbow Dash, ty się ze mną zgadzasz? :Rainbow Dash: Wybacz Twi. Jestem tak zajęta pracami nad Ponaddźwiękowym Bum, że nie zwróciłam uwagi na jej zły humor. :Twilight Sparkle: stęka :Rarity: Księżniczka przygotowuje się do ślubu. Jestem pewna, że jej złe zachowanie, które zauważyłaś, może być wynikiem stresu. :Twilight Sparkle: A ja myślę, że jest tak wredna, że nie zasługuje na to, by znać Shining Armora, a co dopiero go poślubić! :Applejack: Może po prostu jesteś troszeczkę zazdrosna o brata? :Reszta: potakuje. :Twilight Sparkle: Wcale nie jestem zazdrosna i wcale nie chcę odciągać go od Cadance! Jesteście tak pochłonięte przygotowaniami, że nie widzicie, że tego ślubu w stół nie powinno być! :pukanie :Shining Armor: Twily! Twój starszy brat całkiem nieźle wygląda, nie sądzisz? Hę, wszystko w porządku? :Twilight Sparkle: Musimy pogadać. Myślę, że popełniasz wielki… :Księżniczka Mi Amora Cadenza: odchrząkuje :Shining Armor: O, cześć skarbie! :Twilight Sparkle: Widzę, że jest też specjalistką od skradania się. :Księżniczka Mi Amora Cadenza: Czy mogę z tobą porozmawiać, skarbie? :Shining Armor: Sprawdzę, czego chce. :Księżniczka Mi Amora Cadenza: Słuchaj, musimy pogadać. :Shining Armor: Przecież z tobą rozmawiałem :Księżniczka Mi Amora Cadenza: Chodzi o twoją siostrę. :Shining Armor: Zrozum… :Księżniczka Mi Amora Cadenza: Nie, teraz ty posłuchaj. :Shining Armor: Słucham, słucham. :Księżniczka Mi Amora Cadenza: Myślałam, że wyraziłam się jasno. Nie chcę, żebyś to nosił. :Shining Armor: To należało do mojego wujka. :Księżniczka Mi Amora Cadenza: I? :Shining Armor: I sądzę, że powinienem to włożyć. :Księżniczka Mi Amora Cadenza: Czy ty się mi sprzeciwiasz? :Shining Armor: Myślę, że tak! :Księżniczka Mi Amora Cadenza: Ojej, znowu masz ten straszny ból głowy? :Shining Armor: Ach! :Twilight Sparkle: sapie :Księżniczka Mi Amora Cadenza: Czy już ci lepiej? :Shining Armor: Tak, a-ha. :Twilight Sparkle: Ona nie jest po prostu nieuprzejma. To zło wcielone! :Shining Armor: Twilight! :Księżniczka Mi Amora Cadenza: Niech idzie. :Shining Armor: Ha, wydawało mi się, że chciała mi coś powiedzieć. :Księżniczka Luna: Kto idzie? Zostań w domu, Twilight Sparkle. :Twilight Sparkle: Shining Armor ma duże kłopoty! Musicie mu pomóc! :Reszta: rozmawiają :Twilight Sparkle: Co wy tu…? :Fluttershy: Słyszałaś, kochana? Będziemy nowymy druhnami Księżniczki Mi Amory Cadenzy! :Twilight Sparkle: Nowymi druhnami? A co się niby stało ze starymi? :Applejack: Tego nie wiemy, ale powiedziała, że byłaby zachwycona, gdybyśmy je zastąpiły. :Rarity: Widziała jak ciężko dla niej pracowałyśmy. :Applejack: I że masz wątpliwości co do jej osoby. :Rarity: Mówiłam ci, że to szlachetny klejnot! :Rainbow Dash: Naprawdę mam to włożyć? Może mi zakłócić aerodynamikę. :Rarity: Hmm, sprawdzę co da się zrobić. :Applejack, Pinkie Pie i Fluttershy: rozmawiają :Twilight Sparkle: Wygląda na to, że zostałam całkiem sama. :organy :Księżniczka Celestia: Świetnie, dziewczęta, bez pośpiechu. Teraz, oczywiście, wielkie wejście Cadance. :weselny :Księżniczka Celestia: Powiem wam kilka słów, a potem zaczniemy ceremonię. Shining Armor, weźmiesz obrączkę od swojej pierwszej druhny. :Spike: głosem Czy ty? głosem Ja tak! :Shining Armor: Czy… ktoś z was widział Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Jestem tu! Nie zamierzam stać u jej boku! Ty też nie powinieneś! :Shining Armor: Przepraszam, nie… nie wiem dlaczego się tak zachowuje. :Księżniczka Mi Amora Cadenza: Udawajmy, że jej tu nie ma. :Twilight Sparkle: Musicie mnie posłuchać! :Fluttershy: Ojejciu, dobrze się czujesz? :Twilight Sparkle: Dobrze. :Applejack: Jesteś tego pewna? :Twilight Sparkle: Muszę wam coś powiedzieć! Ona jest zła! :Reszta: zszokowane komentarze :Strażnik: W głowie się nie mieści! Słyszałeś? :Twilight Sparkle: Była niemiła dla moich przyjaciółek, najwyraźniej zrobiła coś druhnom, ale to jeszcze nie wszystko! Rzuca na mojego brata zaklęcie, po którym robi mu się tak! dzwonią :Księżniczka Mi Amora Cadenza: płacze Dlaczego mi to wszystko robisz?! :Twilight Sparkle: Ponieważ jesteś niedobra! :Księżniczka Mi Amora Cadenza: płacze :Twilight Sparkle: I zła! Jeśli cię nie powstrzymam, zrujnujesz mojemu bratu życie! :Shining Armor: Chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego tak się czułem dzwonki? Uch! Od kiedy zacząłem używać nowego zaklęcia ochronnego, cierpię na straszne migreny. Cadance Nie rzuciła na mnie żadnego czaru! Użyła swojej magii, by mnie leczyć! :Twilight Sparkle: sapie :Shining Armor: I zdecydowała się wymienić druhny, bo zorientowała się, że jedynym powodem, dla którego biorą udział w tym ślubie, jest chęć spotkania rodziny królewskiej. A jeśli nie była zbyt miła dla twoich przyjaciółek, to tylko dlatego, że przez moją pracę musi podejmować wszystkie decyzje sama! :Twilight Sparkle: Ja tylko chciałam… :Shining Armor: Jest zdenerwowana, bo to dla niej bardzo ważne, żeby nasz wielki dzień był idealny, ale okazuje się, że ciebie to nie obchodzi. ból głowy A teraz przepraszam, muszę iść pocieszyć narzeczoną. Nie chcę, żebyś była moją pierwszą druhną. Właściwie, na twoim miejscu, nie pokazywałbym się w ogóle na ślubie. :Applejack: Chodźcie, powinniśmy też zajrzeć do księżniczki. :Twilight Sparkle: Ale… :Księżniczka Celestia: Musisz to teraz przemyśleć. :się zatrzaskują :Twilight Sparkle: Może i jestem przewrażliwiona. Mogłam zyskać siostrę. Zamiast tego… właśnie straciłam brata. :pękającego szkła :Twilight Sparkle: Przykro mi! :Księżniczka Mi Amora Cadenza: Pożałujesz! :Lektor: Ciąg dalszy nastąpi. :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową ru:Стенограммы/Свадьба в Кантерлоте, часть 1 en:Transcripts/A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1